Aquamarine
by winechii
Summary: Aku tak pernah bisa mengetahui apa yang ada dibalik iris aquamarinenya. Mata itu terbuka—memang, tapi juga tertutup. Mereka hanya bisa melihat luarnya saja. Ia tak pernah menunjukkannya—tidak. Kagami - fem!kuroko - Kise.


**Aquamarine**

Kagami Taiga x Kuroko Tetsuya

genre : Romance/Hurt

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Aquamarine (c) Winechii

**Warning** : kata-katanya mungkin ada yang ganjil dan tidak sesuai dengan kaidah yang sering diajarkan oleh guru bahasa Indonesia saya di sekolah, dan mungkin ada typo yang telah lepas dari pengawasan saya. OOC.

******catatan tambahan : **Disini fem!Kuroko itu adiknya Aomine, jadi namanya otomatis berubah jadi Aomine Tetsuna, terus Kise itu sahabat duo Aomine (Daiki+Tetsuna) dari kecil dan udah deket banget. Kalau masih ada yang kurang dipahami, silahkan bertanya :D

**Edit : **Sudah kuduga bakal banyak yang bingung, tapi sudah diganti kok~ Semoga kali ini nggak bikin bingung lagi ya~ ^^

* * *

_Aku tak pernah bisa mengetahui apa yang ada dibalik iris _aquamarine_nya. Mata itu terbuka—memang, tapi juga tertutup. Mereka hanya bisa melihat luarnya saja. Ia tak pernah menunjukkannya—tidak._

.

.

Malam itu klub basket Seirin baru saja menyelesaikan pertandingan persahabatan mereka dengan sebuah tim dari sekolah lain—dengan kemenangan mereka tentu saja. Seperti anak-anak sekolah normal lainnya, mereka mampir sebentar ke _konbini_. Katanya, pelatih—Aida Riko—akan mentraktir seluruh anggotanya satu bungkus es krim.

Dengan cerianya plus _background_ bunga-bunga, para anggota tim itu menuju bagian es krim dan kawan-kawannya.

"Aku mau yang sodaaa~!" Koganei mengacungkan es krim rasa soda yang diambilnya, disebelahnya Mitobe mengambil es krim yang sama.

"Kau mau yang mana Kawahara?" tanya Furihata.

"_Nee_, aku tidak ditawari?" Fukuda merengek.

"Untuk apa? Kau ambil saja sendiri." Kagami ikutan.

Dan segala keributan lainnya.

Riko hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan tim-nya itu. Mereka benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Namun diantara hiruk-pikuk para pemuda itu Riko tidak melihat Tetsuna.

"Kemana gadis itu?" batinnya.

"_Nee_ Kagami-kun. Kau lihat Aomine-san?" Riko bertanya pada Kagami.

Kagami menggeleng. "Bukannya ia tadi dibelakangmu _kantoku_?" ujarnya.

Baiklah, kelihatannya _misdirection_ Tetsuna bekerja kembali. "Aku akan mencarinya." Ujar Kagami pada akhirnya.

Tak lama mencarinya karena ia masih di dalam konbini—di tempat majalah.

"Oii! Ao~mi~ne!" seru Kagami. Tetsuna menoleh.

"Ah, Kagami-kun."

"Sedang apa kau disini? Apa ada majalah bagus?" Kagami melihat majalah yang ada di tangan Tetsuna. Majalah dengan Kise Ryouta sebagai cover.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau penggemar Kise-_senpai_, Aomine." Kagami berujar.

"Aku memang bukan penggemarnya." Tetsuna berkata, "Tapi aku menyukainya. Kau tahu kan Kagami-kun.. maksudku.. ya, begitulah."

"Kau mau membeli majalah itu?"

Tetsuna menggeleng. "_Haha*_ belum memberi uang saku padaku dan juga Daiki-nii."

Kagami menghela nafas. "Kalau begitu akan kubelikan." Pemuda berambut merah tua itu membuka tasnya, namun terhenti setelah Tetsuna berkata, "Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, Kagami-kun."

"Kenapa?" ia terheran.

"Aku membeli majalah yang ada Ryouta-nii karena aku rindu padanya." Tetsuna manatap majalah ditangannya.

"Semakin lama Ryouta-nii semakin sibuk. Bahkan jika aku menelpon, yang menjawab pasti managernya. Rumahnya juga cukup jauh dari sini." Tetsuna berhenti.

"Kau benar-benar merindukannya?" Kagami bertanya.

Pemuda itu bisa melihat bagaimana iris _aquamarine_ gadis dihadapannya berubah sendu. "Sedikit." Tetsuna menjawab. Bagi wanita, apa yang diucapkannya adalah kebalikan. Sedikit berarti Tetsuna sangat merindukan sahabat karib kakaknya itu.

.

.

Kagami sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh gadis bersurai biru langit itu. Menurutnya, gadis itu hanya mengharapkan sesuatu yang kosong terhadap cintanya. Ayolah, semua orang tahu Kise Ryouta adalah seorang model terkenal, banyak wanita yang memujanya, yang ingin menjadi kekasihnya.

Kagami bahkan tak yakin gadis itu bisa melakukannya.

Meski Kagami tahu, gadis itu pasti keras kepala.

"Aku takkan menyerah." Tuh kan. Bahkan hari ini pun ia tetap mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu. dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi tentunya.

"Kau itu hanya dianggap adik oleh Kise-_senpai_!" Seru Kagami.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak sok tahu Kagami-kun."

Dan Tetsuna marah.

.

.

Namun boleh Kagami akui, Aomine Tetsuna memang tahan banting. Biasanya ketika seorang fans menemukan idolanya sedang difoto bersama gadis atau model wanita lain mereka akan marah. Sedangkan gadis ini tetap dengan wajah tanpa ekpresinya dan berkata. "Marah itu hanya akan membuang tenaga." Lalu gadis itu kembali berkutat dengan novel detektif favoritnya.

Padahal dalam hatinya gadis itu cemburu tingkat dewa.

.

.

Mata adalah satu-satunya anggota tubuh yang tak bisa berbohong. Namun hal itu tidak berlaku Tetsuna. Sudah dua tahun Kagami dan Tetsunae saling kenal. Mereka juga bisa dikatakan cukup dekat sebagai teman.

Tapi sampai saat ini, Kagami masih tidak bisa menerka apa yang ada dibalik _aquamarine_ itu.

Mata itu bagaikan mengunci semua rahasianya dalam-dalam, mengisyaratkan tiada seorang pun yang boleh tahu termasuk orang-orang special. Hanya ia yang boleh tahu tentang rahasia dan perasaannya.

.

.

Hari itu seseorang dari klub sastra menyatakan cintanya pada Tetsuna.

"Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kita bertemu di perpustakaan. Kumohon, jadilah pacarku!" Lelaki itu berkata.

Oh—bahkan Kagami sudah tahu jawaban yang akan dilontarkan Tetsuna.

"Maaf, aku menyukai orang lain."

—tuh kan?

Lalu beberapa bulan kemudan ada yang yang menyatakan perasaannya pada Tetsuna. Namun tetap saja ditolak secara halus olehnya dengan alasan yang sama.

Suatu ketika, seseorang yang menyatakan cinta pada Tetsuna hari itu bertanya, "Siapa orang yang kau suka itu?"

Tanpa beban Tetsuna menjawab, "Kise Ryouta."

Tentu saja pemuda itu tertawa. "Jangan muluk! Aku yakin mengobrol dengannya saja kau tidak pernah. Kau hanya melihatnya dalam pertandingan basket kan? Lagi pula untuk apa kau mengharapkan yang tidak mungkin terjadi." ujarnya.

Setelahnya, sebuah tamparan keras mengenai pipi pemuda itu.

"Tolong jangan seenaknya!" Tetsuna berteriak padanya.

Seseringnya mereka bertengkar tentang Kise, Kagami tidak pernah melihat _aquamarine_nya berkaca-kaca karena menahan amarah.

Tetsuna pasti benar-benar menyukai Kise.

.

.

.

"_Nee Aomine, Apa tak ada tempat untukku, sedikit pun?"_

.

.

Pertama kalinya Kagami melihat mata itu bersinar adalah ketika Kise menyatakan cintanya pada Tetsuna saat mereka akan naik ke kelas tiga SMA.

_Aquamarine_ itu berkaca-kaca. Tidak, bukan karena menahan amarah seperti waktu itu, tapi karena senang.

_Aquamarine_ yang sebelumnya tidak pernah "terbuka", kini terbuka.

Seluruh perasaan yang selama ini dipendam oleh Tetsuna terkuak. Namun gadis itu bahagia. Tetsuna memeluk Kise dengan erat, yang dipeluk hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mengusap lembut rambut biru langit sang gadis—mantan adik kesayangannya.

.

.

Yang bisa Kagami lakukan hanyalah tersenyum pahit.

.

.

.

"_Sepertinya memang tidak ada tempat untukku eh?"_

_._

_._

Owari

_*_Haha = ibu (untuk diri sendiri, atau bisa dibilang ibu saya)

AKHIRNYA UN SELESAAAAAAAAIIII~ *muter-muter bahagia*

akhirnya aku juga bisa post-post fanfic lagi~ bisa gambar sepuasnya lagi, bisa fangirling lagiii~ w)7

makasih ya yang udah ngedo'ain akuu~ #tebarkissu


End file.
